Wonderland
by ThunderstromandLighting
Summary: Isabel wanted to fly away and not marry the Duke's jerk son Marcus. So she runs away in a thunder storm and finds a black hole surrounded by tree roots. She jumps in and enters Wonderland. She meets Alice who never left Wonderland and is the new Alice. The Bloody Red Queen is gaining power again and its up to Izzy to stop her. She even might find friends and love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters and ideas. **

* * *

"Isabel pay attention!" my mother snapped.

"Mm…" I muttered, removing my chin from resting on my hand to look at her. Her hair was in a tight dark brown bun that looked like it was if it was any tighter it would squeeze her brain out. Her dress was an ugly brown color. It was so boring to look at I might fall asleep after looking at for a while. My mother hated everything interesting, and imagination. The whole house was boring colors that were dull. She wanted everything spotless and normal. My mother wanted nothing but the best and wouldn't take anything less. We were sitting at the dinner table. She was discussing matters that need to be attended to and her favorite topic criticizing me. I tried to listen but then the rain falling down the window from the storm caught my attention.

"You would know what I was saying if you were paying attention, as I was saying before. Tomorrow morning you must look presentable and hold all that nonsense inside. The Duke is coming along with his son, Marcus, you know him." Yeah I know him. I could use some very … colorful creative way to describe him. All that would get me in trouble with my mother and disrespect the Duke but more anger Marcus.

"You know dear that we are going bankrupt." I'm not going to sugar coat it because you didn't. It's your fault that we are, spending insanely amount of money just for a portrait of yourself, remodeling the drawing room and front and back yard. I didn't say it out loud but I knew it was true and so did she.

"I have good news to why the Duke is coming. Marcus wants to have your hand in marriage." She was going to continue but I stood up quickly. The chair I was sitting in rocked backwards with force.

"Why in the bloody hell would he want to marry me?!" I said. My mother straightened up and scowled.

"Don't you ever curse in front me again, young lady." She said. I ignored her.

"I don't want to marry him. He's infuriating. I will never in my life marry him. I don't even love him. " I replied. She was standing now also.

"It has already been decided. There is no such thing as love Isabel its time you learn that. You will marry him even if I have to pull you by your hair down the aisle." She said the tone in her voice was finally and no changing her mind.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I hate you. You may be my mother by blood but you aren't my mother and you will have to drag me to that horrid wedding." She stormed over face to me and slapped me clean across the face. I was willing to bet that in left an imprint of her hand on me. I felt tears out of the coroner of my eyes from the pain. I looked at her with hatred and ran out of the dining room.

I ran through the front door and into the pouring rain. Thunder and Lightning was shacking the sky, rain soaking my dark purple dress. I ran into the forest hearing my god forsaken mother yelling after me. I ran stumbling in my heeled boots. It had gotten to the point where I leaned against a tree and tore them off my feet. I left them there and keep running as if I could fly away and leave this place forever. My chocolate brown hair was falling out of its place that was being held by pens that itched my head every day I wore them, dress clinging to my body. I ran for what it felt like hours when I tripped over a tree root. I lifted myself up and gasped. Surrounded by tree roots was a black hole.

"Isabel!" I heard servants from my house call for me.

I wasn't going to go back. Not free willingly anyway. The calls for me sounded closer. I looked around and my eyes fell on the black hole. What enforced me to decide what I did was either from not wanting to be caught and be dragged home or I wanted to end my life, but I do know that it was probably the best decision in my life. I pulled myself to the hole and swung my legs over the side. I looked at the roaring sky, hoping that the place I was now going was better than this one, and then back at the hole. I took a deep breath and fell tumbling down into blackness.

* * *

**Review, please! Dicegirl12 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my original characters. Please excuse my bad grammar and spelling and writing issues. I'm working on it!**_

* * *

I was falling down the black hole, sinning round and around. Other than the thought in the back of my head yelling, "I'm going to be splatted and die!" It was fun without the ground under your feet. I was between laughing my head off and screaming my head off. It was nice to know I was free, even if it was only for a few moments. Then a rocking chair spun me around almost running me over, a chiming clock ringing in my ears its window opened and shot out a bird screeching, barley missing my head. Then I was falling upside down. I saw my head falling to the black and white tile floor, I noticed right before my head collided with it. 'Thud' I sat up rubbing my head. My eyes widened when I saw where I was. I was sitting on the ceiling. Then fate decided I need another go to try and bust my head open and I fell tumbling down to the floor. I lifted myself from the ground cursing under my breath. I scanned the room. I was sitting on cold tile floor. On each wall was a door. Every one of them boarded up excepted one. I stood dusting off my dress, and went over to it my bare feet cold from the floor. I put my hand on the door knob and tried to open it. It was locked. I slinked to the floor looking for another way out. I then spotted a table I swore wasn't there before. I went over to it to find a key, which was graceful crafted in gold as it seemed, and a note. The note read:

_**Hello, new Alice. **_

_**This key will open the door. I had it remolded so you wouldn't have to shrink and then have to try to go back to your normal size. Once out of this room immanently find someone not dressed in red and ask them to take you to the Hatters. It is very important you do not talk to anyone in red with a blood red heart crest. I'll explain everything when we meet. **_

_**From,**_

_**Old Alice **_

I didn't know wither to trust this Alice and why I shouldn't talk to anyone in red but I'll face that conflicted once I get there. I took the key off the glass table, it wasn't that heavy but I was positive it was made of gold or metal. I turned the key into the key hole and opened the door that led me to my doom….. Just kidding. Behind the door was unbelievable and things that couldn't exist, impossible things. There were huge mushrooms, tall beautiful flowers, and a green forest up ahead. It was like a wonderland. I shook my head in disbelief. I decided instead of goggling like an idiot I should find Alice and get answers. I sighed and walked down a path that led to the edge of the forest. I sucked in my courage and headed in.

After what felt like hours before I found someone, well not exactly. I was sitting on a mossed covered rock to rest for a minute. It looked like I was in the middle of the forest when I heard running and something not quite running my way, after I took like four steps. Then something hurled out of the trees. I fell to the ground in order to not get trampled. It was like a big dog but it wasn't a dog. It was a lot bigger, had sharp teeth and a long tail. It looked at me then keep running at the opposite direction. I stood up grumbling under my breath. I stood back up and looked the way the thing had gone then I heard more footsteps and yells from behind me. I turned and was crashed into the ground again. I landed on my back wincing. I sighed with frustration, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you standing there." A voice said and helped me up. I looked down at my dress dusting it off.

"Well you have eyes don't you? Use them next time to watch where you're going." I said anger clearly in my voice.

"I said sorry. You don't have to get all angry about." The voice replied highly amused and anxious. I looked up at the person. My eyes meet stunning green ones. A boy my age stood in front of me. He was wearing a loose light blue shirt with a black overcoat and black slacks to match and black boots. He had black hair that was falling in his green eyes and on his head a black top hat covered in patches and trinkets. He was also about a head taller than me and had an amused smile that reflected in his green eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You would too if you've been falling down all day." I said my hands on my hips. He laughed.

"I would love to hear all about that but I have to catch my Bandersnacth. Be back in a moment." He said. Tipped his hat me then ran after the Bandersnacth thing. After a few minutes he left a girl came out of the trees panting. She had a colorful black dress that looked as someone had mobbed colorful paint at her splatting it all over it. She had fish net leggings, that my mother would have a fit if she ever saw me in them, shiny black boots and also a black splatted paint top hat. Her hair was black with green eye just like the boy that knocked me over.

"Ahh… Have you seen my brother running like a mad man after a bandersnacth? Well who am I kidding he's always a mad man." She asked chuckling at her own joke. I didn't get it though.

"Yes. He knocked me over in the process. You're not going to knock me over too are you?" I replied. She shook her head laughing.

"No I'm not. How can I help you?" Linxy asked. I was going to ask her to help me find this Alice then ask her about where I was, when her brother appeared out of the trees. In his hand was the leash to the Bandersnacth.

"Yeah how can we help you?" He asked, "Cause you seem lost."

"Well first you can tell me where I am. Then help me find a woman named Alice." I said taking out the note. They looked at me then at each other then back at me, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked. Linxy grabbed the note out of my hand, not answering my question. She was reading it then nodded at her brother.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked backing away from them. They were staring at me like I was a ghost or something, making me uncomfortable.

"I'm Alexander Hatter and this is my sister Linxy Hatter. You're in Underland, new Alice." Alex said.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had …problems at home and school. Yeah lets out it that way. Review please! Dicegirl12**


End file.
